


监禁

by mewchan1958



Category: SMAP
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewchan1958/pseuds/mewchan1958
Summary: 中居和木村把稻垣关起来了，目前只有这些，会不会继续是未知数





	监禁

稻垣是無論如何也沒想到會被兩個哥哥軟禁的。  
某一天他醒來，周圍一片漆黑，他發現自己的手被手銬銬著，嘴被塞著什麼東西讓他發不出聲音，脖子也被什麼束縛著。身上的衣物也被扒光，他坐在地上，輕微到可以忽略不計的涼氣掠過他的皮膚。  
太不正常了，他想。想嘗試破開手銬根本是徒勞——這個手銬不像是玩具，倒像是真的用來銬住罪犯的手銬。稻垣倒吸了一口涼氣，他是被綁架了？對方還真是夠謹慎的，竟讓他一直在睡夢中毫無意識地就被上了這些束縛。腦子一團亂，一時會想不起睡前自己有做過什麼。  
看來只有等了，他忐忑不安。  
不知道過了多久，房門被吱呀——地打開。在黑暗中呆了有一段時間，突然的光明讓他不太適應。待他很小心地睜開眼，看到兩個模糊卻熟悉的身影。  
中居君和木村君？！  
稻垣想問怎麼回事，卻因為嘴裡塞的東西根本無法出聲，只能發出“嗚嗚嗚”的氣音。他突然想起自己一絲不掛的事實，雖然中居和木村是男人，關係又這麼近……不對，現在不是害羞的時候，稻垣迫切地想知道怎麼回事。  
兩個人靠近稻垣，把他給扶起來。木村取下稻垣嘴裡塞的東西，他才發現原來那是口球。“這是怎麼回事？！”剛取下，稻垣就急切地發問。  
兩人沒打算回答，在稻垣前方的中居率先吻住了他，後面的木村也不甘示弱，兩隻手早就移到了稻垣的兩邊乳頭上，按壓揉搓了一番。兩邊的乳頭很快被他蹂躪到腫起來，他更加玩心大漲，手上的動作也變本加厲。中居用舌頭掃過稻垣的口腔，用自己的舌頭舔稻垣的。  
因為嘴被吻住，所以稻垣發不出聲音。手被銬住讓他毫無招架之力，不斷地掙扎著卻被兩個男人的身體夾在中間沒辦法動彈。腦子雖然混亂，但是稻垣也明白了自己被囚禁確實是中居和木村做的。可就算知道真相，他也沒能消化……  
“很簡單嘛，就是想操吾郎醬~”像是看透稻垣的想法，木村開口說道，“吾郎醬，太可愛啦，毫無防備地被我們關起來了呢。”他放開被蹂躪得腫脹發紅的乳頭，轉而去捏稻垣的下體。  
“嗚……”勉勉強強發出的哭聲，讓中居終於停止掃蕩稻垣的口腔。稻垣被親到缺氧，大口大口地呼吸著新鮮空氣，再不停下可能他下一秒就要窒息而死。  
木村不輕不重地揉捏著稻垣的性器，仿佛抓著什麼玩具似的。“吾郎醬，很有感覺嗎？硬了呢。”他笑著，抓著變硬的性器開始擼動。


End file.
